Spirit's past
by Akatsuki fan54
Summary: This story is a failure, please don't read this!
1. looking a place call home

**Spirit's Past**

**I don't NARUTO **

**Naruto characters belong to Masahi Kishimoto**

* * *

**There a clan called the Rei Clan, they are also called "Superior beings" because of their incredible power but a lot of beings are afraid of them. The Rei Clan is human beings but a lot stronger than them, the Rei Clan has a strong psychic powers. The Rei clan travel to distance planets for a place called "home". Species from different planets think the Rei Clan is their guardian but they didn't know that the Rei Clan could destroy planets. Even the Rei people age is one thousand years old they still look young never old. The Rei people could also reborn. Until one day a baby was born from a woman named Emiko Rei. The Rei members look at the baby like it's not one of them because the baby was different. That baby has a unique power of five elements, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Psychic. Some of them were afraid but most of them think the baby is the chosen one for the distance planets. That baby is named Spirit.**

**Spirit's POV**

Spirit separated from her parent, she travel to planet called Sabaku. It's a desert planet with some plants and there are species lived in the planet. They're called Kyo species and they are humans who lived without water and controlled the element Earth. The people that lived in the planet think Spirit is their guardian ever since Spirit comes to that planet protecting them from danger. Spirit protecting them for 20 years and she get the feeling that her followers are being consumed by the darkness. Other species come to Sabaku to teach the people the wrong way to protect themselves from danger. The Kyo species polluted their home planet causing sickness to their people, most of them tried to kill Spirit but few tried protected her.

Normal POV

"Spirit, where are you?" "I hope she didn't die" said the voices. Two young people looking for the guardian but no sign of Spirit. '**That so called guardian should have** **died years ago, she a monster that never dies that's why she a "guardian" to our home planet and that's why I hate her so much.'** "There she is" "Where?" "She's inside the abandon tower" "Let's go." "Hai" so they went to the tower. Spirit was in the top of the tower looking at the darken sky covered by polluted gases. '**Why people who wanted power so much that they didn't noticed the damage they made always calling for my help?**'She noticed two people toward the tower. "Masami and Masaru, why both of you are here?" said Spirit. "We're here to see that you are okay." Said Masumi. Spirit jump out of the tower, she landed on the ground and Masaru pull out a laser gun. "Big brother! Don't shoot her!" yelled Masumi. "Shut up! She's not a guardian, she a monster!" scolded Masaru. He started to shoot at Spirit but Masumi got in the way."Masumi!" screamed Spirit. Masumi got shot on her chest; Spirit was terrified for seeing her friend died right in front of her. "Ugh! S-spirit …please don't …c-cry… I'm glad that you are okay…I'm happy to be your f-friend…" Masumi died. Tears filled with great sorrow falling down of Spirit's cheeks. "Stupid little sister, I'm glad she's dead." Said Masaru in a mean voice. Spirit looked at Masaru with raged; her eyes turn into cat like eyes with red blood color. Masaru felt a great pain in his body; he noticed a flow of blood coming out of his stomach. He looked at Spirit with fear, noticed blood dripping on her right hand but she not bleeding. Masaru falling to the ground; "**That's for kill my friend, you bastard**." Said Spirit in a cold voice. Her eyes turned back to normal; she uses her earth powers to a grave for her friend and she burn Masaru's body. She wiped her right hand with an old cloth. Then suddenly a huge explosion destroyed half of the polluted city from far north. A great war started; Spirit hears people screaming with fear. Spirit had made her decision; **she had to destroy the planet. **Spirit uses all her energy to make a giant energy blast; **'Gomenasai, next time I am going to be strong enough to protect** **everybody that's important to me.'** The energy blast destroyed the planet that used to be called "Sabaku" now it's nothing but an asteroid field.

**Spirit's POV**

Spirit floating on an endless universe; sleeping for years. Thousand years later, Spirit wakes up from her long slumber then suddenly sees a blue and green planet. Spirit sees a moon right next to the planet, **'the planet look interesting than the previous planet, I better go to see what's lies on that planet.'** Spirit goes through the planet's atmosphere; Spirit uses a force field around herself so she won't burn into dust. She landed on the ground; she looks around and sees people fighting with knives and weird powers. **'Why are they fighting against each other?'** Spirit is about to walk toward them but she step on a pile of leaves and twigs.

**Normal POV**

*crunch, crunch*"Who goes there?" "Show yourself!" said voices. Spirit got scared and started to run. "After her!" "Don't let her get away!" said voices. Two people are after Spirit; she runs fast as she can. Suddenly Spirit trips on a rock. "Eeep!" said Spirit. The two people catch up with Spirit; Spirit tried to get up but one of them grad her strongly; **"Why do you spy on us?"** said the cold voice. Spirit didn't answer; one of them got tired of waiting for her and punches Spirit in the face. **"If you don't answer then I going to kill!"** "Madara! Stop threaten the girl!" **"Shut up, Hishirama!" **Spirit was scared; she tried to runaway but Madara still holding her hair. "Please let me go." Said Spirit. **"No, Mangekyou Sharingan!" **Spirit looks at the Sharingan and fainted. "Why did put your anger on a poor girl?" questioned Hishirama. "Because you started to make me upset so it's your fault." Said Madara. "Now what we're going to do with this girl?" Hishirama questioned. **"Kill her." **Answered Madara. "No, that's a bad idea." Said Hishirama. Madara look at Spirit with his Sharingan; **'I never see this kind of chakura before, is this girl** **a human or a monster like father?' **Madara thought. "I'll take the girl with me to the village." Said Hishirama. "That's a good idea; she might be injured or lost." Said Madara. "Is something bothering you?" Hishirama questioned. "N-nothing bothering me." Said Madara. "Okay' let's go." "Hai." So they left to go back to the village with Spirit.

* * *

**End of chapter one**

**Chapter two is coming soon, please review me! **

**Here the translation:**

**Gomenasai: sorry**

**Hai: Okay **

**Rei: Zero **

**Sabaku: desert**


	2. bitter sweet memories

**Spirit's past: chapter 2**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Naruto characters belong to Masahi Kishimoto

This contains child abuse

Spirit wakes up; she's in a room lying on a bed. "Huh, where am I?" questioned Spirit. She remembered what happened; those ninjas captured her. Spirit noticed a bandage on her left cheek and she got upset. She got off the bed and left the room.** "When I find that bastard who punches my face, he's going to die like Masaru."** said spirit. Spirit went through the hallways and went outside of the hospital.

[AN: Madara is in big trouble.]

--------------------------With Hishirama and Madara---------------------------------------------

Madara sneezed; "Looks like somebody is talking about you." Said Hishirama. "I got to go, Hishirama." Said Madara; "To where?" questioned Hishirama. "Home." Answered Madara. Madara left; 'Father would be upset if I got late.' Thought Madara.

*Flash back*

18 years ago (Madara is 10 years old)

Two young ninja arrived with disappointment. "I can't believe we failed the mission." "Dad is going to kill us, aniki." The two ninjas went inside the building and noticed an elder is standing in the center of the room with a disappointed look. **"I am very disappointed of both you." **Scolded Madara's father. "Gomenasai, father." "Please don't be upset it's not our fault." Said the two uchihas. **"Silence!" **said Madara's father with raged. The elder hits Izuna (Madara's little brother) with raged. "Please, don't punish Izuna!" screamed Madara. **"I said SILENCE!" **Yelled Madara's father; he started to attack Madara with rage. Izuna watched his older brother being attacked by his dad. Izuna started to cry; "M-mother…p-please…help us from father's raged." Said Izuna in a scared voice.

[AN: Poor young Madara and Young Izuna]  
Few hours later

Madara was lying on the floor brutally beat up. "G-gomenasai, f-father…" said Madara weakly. **"Izuna, you should be grateful that I spared you because of Madara had protected you next time never make me disappointed again." **Said the elder. "H-hai." Said Izuna.

*End of flash back*

Madara arrived home; Izuna and Madara's father is waiting outside of the building. Madara noticed there are dead bodies everywhere; "Father, what happened here?"

"Ninjas tried to kill us." Said Izuna. "What, why?" questioned Madara. "Silence." Said Madara's father. Suddenly a ninja attack Madara and Izuna; they dodge the attack and kill the ninja. "Father, why they attack us?" questioned Madara. "Those ninja are not from this village, they were rouge ninja." Said Madara's father. "Why a group of rouge ninja want to kill us?" question Madara. "Because they are after something powerful." Said the elder. Madara and Izuna look shock; "Something powerful?" questioned Izuna ". . . because they wanted the scroll." Answered Madara's father. "Who got the scroll?" questioned Izuna. "I have the scroll." Answered the elder. "The scroll is very powerful only the strongest ninjas could obtain the scroll." Said the elder. **"Why not destroy the scroll if it causes the Uchiha clan into more trouble than before." "Who goes there?!"** yelled the elder. **"If I were you I destroyed the scroll, Kaiju." "What do you call me?!" **said Madara's dad. Madara and Izuna look at their father with a worried look. **"Is that you're name, Kaiju?" "N-no" **answered the elder. **"Why are you lying?" "Silence!" **yelled the elder. "Father?" questioned Izuna. The elder looked at Izuna with blood red eyes fill with raged and grab Izuna's shirt; "F-father, let go of me!" yelled Izuna. The elder start to punch Izuna's face; Izuna can't defend himself because of the blood red eyes staring at him. Izuna is paralyzed by fear only he could cried for help but unable to protect himself. "Aniki! Help me!" screamed Izuna. Madara froze in fear didn't know what to do. Everything turns into darkness only you hear muffled screams and see vivid images.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay, aniki?" "He's still asleep; please wait until your brother wakes up." "Hai."

Madara started to wake up and look around; "Where am I." questioned Madara. "Aniki, you're in a hospital." Answered Izuna. "What happened?" questioned Madara. Izuna look at Madara with a sad face; "Big brother...you killed father and grab the scroll from him…" answered Izuna. "Why do I end up in a hospital?" questioned Madara. "I-I got scared so I knock you out when you wasn't looking." answered Izuna. Tears start to fall down on Izuna's face; "Why are you crying, Izuna?" questioned Madara. "I'm not crying, I'm happy, aniki." Answered Izuna. "Happy about what?" questioned Madara. "Father is gone and we don't have to suffer from father." answered Izuna."Aniki, you should rest." said Izuna. "I think you're right, I should rest." said Madara. Izuna left the room; Madara start to smile evilly. **'Finally the old man died. Now I got the scroll so I could have my revenge on the senju clan for taking something important from me and my little brother. Sorry Hishirama but ****I won't forgive the Senju clan!****' **

**------------------------------**With Hishirama**----------------------------------------------------------**

Hishirama is walking in the woods. 'I wonder what wrong with Madara, he been acting strange.' thought Hishirama. "Excuse me, sir. Can I talk to you, Hishirama?" Hishirama turned around see Spirit standing with an innocent look on her face; "Can I talk to you, Hishirama?" questioned Spirit. "How do you know my name." questioned Hishirama. "I'll answer your question later but first can I talk to you?" said Spirit.

**Yay! I finally finish this chapter. **

**Thank you, Ruby Rose and Sapphire Sky** **for reviewing me! ******

**Please review me!** **I** **think I should make another story about my character after a few chapters or so. **


End file.
